


princess

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Babysitting, Children, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yixing’s not the princess, is he?





	princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/gifts).



> you’ve already read this but it’s for you~

Yixing isn’t even sure how he ended up looking after Lu Han’s six year olds, not when Yifan’s been working nights in the hospital for the past fortnight. Yifan’s supposed to be home any minute and he knows that he will simply want to crash out and sleep. Yixing also knows that Jongdae and Baekhyun are loud, especially when together. They’ve got their _Nintendo DS’s_ on their laps, though, and Yixing knows they’re playing some kind of racing game against one another.

When they’re immersed, Yixing slips out to make cheese sandwiches, remembering not to put butter on Baekhyun’s bread to avoid a complete meltdown from either one of the twins. Yixing takes them into the lounge, along with some glasses of water, and he goes to tell them that their snacks are there.

He doesn’t see either of them around, so he searches down the hallway until he hears giggling from his and Yifan’s bedroom. A thousand thoughts run through Yixing’s head, as he fears that the boys have found something they really shouldn’t have in the drawers on Yixing’s side of the bed.

Instead, he opens the doors and finds both boys on the bed. Yifan’s there, too. Weirdly enough. Yixing had not heard him come in at all. And Yifan’s being drawn on, in pink and blue and green markers. It looks like they’re trying to do makeup and Yixing’s too dumbfounded to say anything at all. All that comes out of his mouth is a stupid _“ahh”_ noise.

“You guys, lunch is ready,” Yixing announces when he finally finds his tongue. “And, _baobei,_ you should shower and sleep before you play with the boys.”

Yifan looks at him incredulously and goes tight-lipped but still smiling.

“You can’t tell us what to do!” Baekhyun screams and Jongdae claps along, laughing.

“What?”

“We only listen to the princess!”

Yixing gives Yifan a flat look, staring at him, before turning back to the boys. “Listen to me or I’ll call your dad.”

“Nope!” Jongdae pops the _p_ sound and Yixing can’t believe the boy said that. Threatening them with a call to their father used to work wonders.

“Listen to me or you’ll both get grounded.”

“No, they won’t,” Yifan chips in and Yixing’s gaze turns almost angry as they look at each other.

“I’m sorry, are _you_ the princess?” Yifan asks. He’s deadly serious, too. Yixing simply blinks. “I didn't think so.”


End file.
